Changes of Time
by ES-Productions
Summary: A lonely past, a childhood friend, as time goes by things are bound to change. But what they change into is unknown to all. OCxPersona
1. Days of Beginning

Hello! Shiro here! I apologize to Senichio-san(AKA Mayu-chan) for taking so long to write this. This was supposed to be a two-shot story for the Gakuen Alice collection but it was taking a lot longer then I originally thought so I asked Senichio-san and Eli-chan if it was ok to make it into a story with multiple chapters, luckily they both said yes and now this is going to be a new story for ES-Productions. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story!! And again, I'm so sorry Senichio-san for taking so long!!

* * *

Requested by: Senichio-san24

Written by: Shiro-Kitsune8

Pairing: OCxPersona

Genre: Romance

Length: 1351 words +

Warning: Characters may be a little OOC

Summary: A lonely past, a childhood friend, as time goes by things are bound to change. But what they change into is unknown to all.

* * *

**Changes of Time**

**Days of Beginning**

oOo

_When one lives in darkness for all of their life, the light can seem like such a distant and unreachable wish, that they lose hope of ever attaining it._

_But sometimes the light will search for the darkness, looking for one so different and opposite of itself that most would think that meeting would never happen, and never should._

_Two so completely different, one shrouded in the cold darkness, the other bathed in the warming light. When these two finally come together many changes will unfold, but what those changes are, shall remain a mystery to all._

oOo

"Mom! How much longer until we get there?!" A young girl, probably no older then 8 shouted from the back seat of her parent's car. "Be patient Mayu-chan, its just a little longer" Mrs. Matsuo called from the front seat, Mayu slumped down in her seat and continued to stare out the window at the ever changing view.

Today Mayu and her parents were going to go visit the Kurayami family, they were the long time friends of her parents and today she would met them for the first time. Though she wasn't too happy about it, apparently they didn't have any children, so young Mayu would be stuck there with no one to play with. She sighed at the thought of having to listen to her parents going on and on about stuff that would only put her to sleep.

After what seemed like hours of staring out the window, they finally arrived at the Kurayami household. For a place that was out in the middle of no where it was actually quite a nice house, well it was more like a mansion. It looked like one of those old mansions that western nobles would have lived in, complete with a fancy garden and everything.

The front door of the house opened and out stepped a couple that were about the same age as Mayu's parents. "Haruna! It's been so long!" Mrs. Kurayami ran down the steps of the front porch to hug her old best friend, Haruna Matsuo. "Mikoto! How have you been?!" The two women embraced each other in a quick hug and immediately started chatting about events that had happened in they're years apart.

"Takumi, long time no see!" Mr. Kurayami gave a strong hand shake and pat on the shoulder to his old friend, Takumi Matsuo. "Akashi, you really haven't changed a bit!" The men shared a laugh together before joining their wives in a conversation.

"It's so good to see you both again! It feels like ages since the last time we all talked together" Mrs. Kurayami sighed, a feeling of nostalgia brought memories of long ago back to her. "Yes, it's been far too long. I'm so glad we could come visit you both, and you'll finally get to meet our daughter too!" Mikoto quickly came out of her nostalgic state and her face brightened into a smile. "Oh yes! I remember you saying you were bringing your daughter with you! So where is the little dear?" The four adults all looked around them for any signs of the young girl, until Mrs. Matsuo spotted her still sitting in the car.

"Mayu-chan! Come here, I want you to meet Mama and Papa's old friends!" Mayu sighed; obeying her mother's orders she got out of the car and walked over to meet her parents' friends. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mayu Matsuo" She smiled sweetly at them as she bowed. "Oh Haruna, she's so precious!" Mrs. Kurayami couldn't help herself from giving the small girl a bone crushing hug, Mayu felt lucky, not to mention relieved, when Mr. Kurayami stepped in and suggested they all go inside.

Once inside it wasn't much better though, Mayu knew it was inevitable but was still wishing it wouldn't happen. But sadly that wish didn't come true, so now here she was stuck in a room full of adults talking about junk that bored her to death.

After what seemed like hours to her, Mayu decided it was about time to get out of there before she lost her mind. "Um…………………would it be alright if I looked around the house?" The adults all stopped talking; Mr. and Mrs. Kurayami sent each other worried looks but quickly shook it off. "Sure Mayu-chan, you can go look around………………………just uh…………………..be careful ok?" Mayu nodded her head and quickly got up and left the room. The Kurayami's looked back at each other and silently prayed that nothing would go wrong.

"Man, am I glad to finally be out of there!" Mayu stretched her arms out and gave a sigh a relief. "Now then, what to do?" She looked around at her surroundings and decided that pretty much the only thing she could do was look around the house, like she had stated to the adults earlier.

So Mayu began her journey of exploring the extravagant home. Walking down the marble stone hallways and admiring the beautiful works of art hanging from the walls along the way, she looked through many of the rooms to see what she could find. Room after room the young girl explored. Libraries stacked with books up to the ceiling, dining rooms assorted with glimmering silverware, a cozy sitting room with a warm fireplace in the middle, and a tranquil indoor garden filled with brightly colored flowers. The many kinds of rooms seemed to be never ending.

As Mayu walked out of one room and followed the hallway to the next she noticed something strange. There was no door. A large archway stood before her, like she'd seen around all the other doors in the house, but here, there was nothing. Nothing except an empty wall, like the door that should have been there had just disappeared. Seeing as curiosity is a part of a child's nature, Mayu had to get a closer look to see why there wasn't a door. Putting her small hand on the wall she carefully looked around, then knocked on it a few times.

Surprisingly it sounded as though there was another hallway on the other side. Looking around a bit more carefully she started touching the archway standing around the wall, until her hand felt over a piece of wood work that seemed to be lose. Mayu went over it with her hand again, trying to pull, push, and turn it to see what would happen. When she managed to turn it one way she heard a 'click' and the blank wall slowly moved forward a bit. She pushed on the wall until it was fully open, and gasped at the sight before her.

**To Be Continued…..**

* * *

**Shiro: I'm so glad I can finally post this!! Even if it is only in smaller chapters!!**

**Persona: Took you long enough, do you know how long you kept us waiting?! Why are you so slow!?**

**Shiro: I'M SO SORRY!! I really didn't mean to take so long!!**

**Persona: Whatever, maybe once you complete it you can make it into the two-shot it was supposed to be**

**Shiro: Hey you're right!!**

**Persona: Why am I here again?**

**Shiro: Cuz I need you for the story, now shut up and do your thing!!**

**Persona: Fine…………Please review**

**Editor's note: Yo! I'm Eli! Hopefully you people still remember me... But if you don't, I'm Shiro's partner in crime!**

**Persona: What the hell...?**

**Editor's note: Shut up! Please review! It shall make Shiro-chan very happy! So... Who wants some potatoes?!**

**Shiro: I DO!!**


	2. Destined Meeting

Hi! Shiro here!! I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of Changes of Time. I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, my computer got a virus and I had to use my dad's office computer until it was fixed. And unfortunately I didn't have a copy of my stories on his computer so I couldn't do any uploading, though I'm lucky none of my stories got deleted and had to rewrite anything. Anyway I'll stop my babbling now so you can go on and read! Here's chapter 2, hope you like it!! Again, I apologize to Senichio-san for taking so long!!!

* * *

Requested by: Senichio-san24

Written by: Shiro-Kitsune8

Pairing: OCxPersona

Genre: Romance

Length: 2322+ words

Warning: Characters may be a little OOC

Summary: A lonely past, a childhood friend, as time goes by things are bound to change. But what they change into is unknown to all.

* * *

**Changes of Time**

**Destined Meeting**

**oOo**

_Cold and bitter, unloved by all._

_This is all that the one of darkness has ever known, has ever seen._

_Warm and kind, loved by all_

_This is what the one of light was brought into, and raised in._

_What shall happen when these two souls, one of darkness and one of light, should meet?_

_Only destiny knows all, while we can only watch and see._

**oOo**

"Wha-What is this?" Before her was a long and shadowy stair case leading down into the darker depths of the mansion, though unlike the rest of the mansion this stair case seemed much more dark and dreary. Mayu looked down the stairs, deciding on whether or not she should go down. Finally coming to a decision, she slowly but surely made her way down the stairs. She made it to the bottom and looked ahead of her, it was dark but there was a little bit of light so she could still see.

"What's up with this place? I knew basements could be a bit scary but this……………………….this is just…………." Mayu stopped talking to herself when she heard a noise up ahead. Looking in front of her she couldn't see anything there but the further she went in the louder the noise got. "Is someone there?" She called out; hoping for a response but none came. Only the sound she kept hearing over and over, growing louder with each step she took. The noise was one that she couldn't quite place, it sounded like something was hitting the wall but she couldn't tell what it was.

When it sounded as though the noise was just a few feet ahead of her she noticed a door in front of her. It was different from the other doors in the mansion because it was made completely out of metal, with a small barred window on the upper half of it. _'Another door? But why is it so different from the others? It almost looks like a prison door…………..' _

Mayu could hear the noise coming from the other side and thought that someone could be in there, so to see if she was right she called out. "Hello? Is there anyone in there?" She waited for a moment before she heard the noise stop and a voice speak up. "Who's there?" It was a low but not a very deep voice, she could easily tell that it was a boy speaking. "I'm Mayu Matsuo, who are you?" It took a bit longer before the boy spoke again. "Serio, Serio Kurayami" Mayu was shocked to hear that his name was Kurayami, she was told that the Kurayami's didn't have any children or any other living relatives for that matter. "Kurayami? Does that mean you're related to Mr. and Mrs. Kurayami?" For a moment she thought she heard a growl coming from the boy, but then a second later everything went silent. "Yes, I am their son"

"Their son?! But then why was I told they didn't have any kids?! And why are you down here!?" By this time Mayu was beyond confused not to mention angry, why would they say they didn't have any kids but only to have one locked up down here?! "It's because…………………………..….they are scared of me. And also ashamed………………………………….that I am their son"

That was it, Mayu could feel something snap inside her, an unknown rage began burning within her. "How could they do that?! Keeping you down here and saying such lies!!!" The young girl could feel her anger boiling, seething inside of her. "They don't want anyone to know. Because if people did know, they too would be scared of me" Mayu clenched her fist until her knuckles turned white. "Why would anyone be scared of you?! You're just a kid like me!!" Suddenly a low chuckle came from beyond the metal door, surprising her. "Like you…………………………I could only wish. I am nothing like you. And if you saw me………………………..could see what I can do. Then you would be scared of me too…………………………………You should just leave now, go back to your happy family and leave me be………………"

Mayu could take no more, she raised her clenched fist and slammed it into the door. Ignoring the pain she now felt shooting through her, she shouted at him with more fury then she thought herself possible. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T YOU TALK AS IF YOU KNOW ME!!!!! YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT ME!!!!! SO HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW I WOULD REACT TO YOU!?!?! AND WHO THE HELL CARES WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE OR WHAT YOU CAN DO!?!?!! IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE STILL JUST A KID LIKE ME!!!!!!! SO DON'T THINK YOU CAN BOSS ME AROUND CAUSE I'M NOT LEAVING!!!!!!!!!" Mayu panted hard, trying to take deep breaths to calm herself down.

There was, what seemed like, an eternity of silence before Serio's voice spoke out. "Very well then, I'll let you see for yourself. But I can not come out, so you must come in" Mayu nodded her head in understanding even though she knew he couldn't see. "By the door, there should be a pair of keys hanging on the wall. You can use that to unlock the door and come in" Mayu looked around at the walls beside her, and sure enough there was a hook with a key hanging off it. She took the keys off the hook and unlocked the door, pushing it open and walking inside.

The room she walked into was dark, the only light coming from a small window fixed high from the ground, which was barred just like the door. To the left side of the room, leaning against the stone wall, was a young boy looking no older then Mayu herself. She slowly walked over to him until she was only a few feet in front of him. Neither one of them spoke, only looked at each other. Studying the new being before them.

**Mayu's POV**

'_So this is Serio…………………………….'_ I thought to myself, as I studied his appearance before me. I glanced my eyes over his most notable features, as he did the same to me.

His straight pitch-black raven hair looked naturally slick and hung over his face like a veil. Suck dark crimson colored eyes, reminded me of a rich red wine. His skin was quite pale, almost looking white in appearance in the right light. And the build of his body was slim, but not so much so that it looked unhealthy.

'_He looks fine to me. So why would he say all those things about himself? And why would Mr. and Mrs. Kurayami keep him a secret?' _

**Serio's POV**

I looked at the girl standing before me. '_What did she say her name was? Ah yes, Mayu Matsuo……………….' _This Mayu girl who had so boldly, and maybe a little foolishly, made her way here and now stood before me. She looking at me as I looked at her, tracing her appearance with my eyes.

Straight dark brown hair, looking almost black in color, reached to her shoulders. Her dark chocolate brown eyes shined in the light, making it seem as though there was a bit of hazelnut in them. Her skin was fair with a light tan, showing that she spent some of her time outdoors. And her form was small but healthy looking for someone her age.

'_Either this girl is a fool or she does not know what I am capable of. I guess if she doesn't know………………………………..it would be best to show her'_ A small, almost invisible grin appeared on his face at the thought of the girl screaming in terror at his power.

**End of POVs (A/N Shiro: I just noticed this but the way I described their eyes make them sound edible! XD)**

"Do you…….." Serio's voice cut through the silence that had surrounded them, causing Mayu to snap out of her thoughts. "Want to know why my parents lied and locked me in here?" Mayu gave him a confused look for a second but eventually nodded a yes. For a split second she thought she saw a devilish smirk form on his lips, but it soon disappeared as though it never there.

Serio raised his hand, in it was a baseball which he had been throwing against the wall earlier. Mayu stared at it, then at Serio's face, then back to the ball, wondering what this had to do with it. Suddenly she saw an eerie black mist coming out of his hand, slowly surrounding the ball. As the mist completely consumed the ball it turned from its usual white to jet black. Mayu eyes went wide as she saw the black orb slowly scatter away like ashes in the wind, leaving nothing but a black dust in his hand.

"You see now. This is my power, with merely a touch I can turn objects to dust and……………………………" Mayu froze when she felt his hand brush against her cheek, she hadn't even noticed he was standing in front of her until she felt his cold fingers runs across her skin. "And…………………………….my touch can KILL too" He whispered in her ear, grinning when he heard her suck in a breath.

Mayu couldn't help but to suck in her breath when she heard what he said. She gulped, trying to think what to do, what to say. Then she heard him speak again. "So now that you know……………………………………..are you afraid of me too?" When she heard him she knew exactly what to say. Mayu took a deep breath and smiled. "No, I'm not afraid of you" This took Serio by great surprise, he pulled back from her and stared at her smiling face.

"What?" He didn't understand, everyone who had seen his power were always scared of him and never wanted to see his face again. And yet, this little girl saw what he could do, heard that he can kill her with a mere touch of his fingers and still wasn't afraid of him. "I said, no, I'm not afraid of you" And again she smiled at him, so warmly and bright, never in his life had anyone smiled at him. Serio was in a mix of emotions unknown to him. Confused, relieved, hopeful, surprised, but most of all happy, that finally someone wasn't afraid of him.

"But…………………why?" Serio had to ask, he wanted to know why she wasn't afraid of him like everyone else. "Its like I told you earlier, it doesn't matter what you look like or what you can do. You're still a kid, just like me"

**Mayu's POV **

I know he's confused, I would be too if I was in his position. He's been feared and hated by everyone, even his own parents, for most of his life so it must be new to him to meet someone who's not afraid of him.

But when I heard him ask if I was afraid of him after I saw his powers, I could hear it, just a little bit, but I still heard it. Sadness, loneliness, that's what I heard in but a whisper in his voice. Even if he wasn't aware of it himself, I was, because I could hear it clear as day.

Even though his power is scary and his personality doesn't really help much either, I can't help but to feel sorry for the guy. Being locked away, in such a cold and dark place, he must feel like a prisoner and that he's nothing but hated by those around him.

I just met him and I don't know that much about him, but I do know that I want to make him smile for once. I'd like to get to know him better, at least then he'll know that there's someone who understands him.

**Serio's POV**

'_A kid just like her………………….' _Though Mayu can't tell, I was truly happy that she didn't think of me as a monster. But even so, deep down I know, as long as I have this dangerous and frightful power I will always be feared and hated.

Still…………….its strange of me to think so, but I'd like it if I could get to know her. I've been by myself for so long, its both strangle and quite trilling to have someone my age here with me.

I know it won't last long, but I hope that…………………….even if just for a little while, we could be friends.

**End of POVs (A/N Shiro: Wow, Persona sounds so OOC here. I apologize for the major OOCness of his character!!! Please don't hurt me!!!!) **

**To Be Continued……….**

**

* * *

  
**

**Shiro: Am I being mean ending there?**

**Persona: Yes! And why did you make me so………………SOFT!?!?**

**Shiro: It was needed, otherwise the story could not go on!!**

**Persona: Liar, you did it on purpose!!**

**Shiro: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't**

**Persona: WHY YOU!!!!**

**Shiro: Get over it and do the thing**

**Persona: HURRY UP AND REVIEW!!!**

**Shiro: No need to be so rude and use your inside voice!**


End file.
